Chat
You might've heard of the new chat system in roblox. It started off by ruining certain games. It was actually a very annoying update at first, but eventually, they added a thing where you can take the chat down and back up. The good parts was that it came with a new /pm, /ignore, etc. I decided to hang around with it, until somebody used it in an evil way. How It All Freaking Out Well, I was logging onto roblox the other day, minding my own business. The game was updating. I was expecting a useless update throughout the time, but when it was finished, it turned out to be the chat update. Instead of chat that does nothing, we get a new chat thing. It looked fancy and everything, except when I was pushing a gui button in the corner, it would always set the private message thingy on someone. They later on fixed this after a week or two. It finally got enjoyable, so I decided to stick around with it. Twat? There was a guy who joined in while I was playing Reason 2 Die. He was a kinda guy with a "creepy" username that many players who troll on alts would do. The username was darknessandlightdddddddddddd- It was following by even more ds. What confused me was that it got over the username limit. I got confused and continued to play. He later on talked on the chat, "min1" I assumed that was just meaning minutes, as he was randomly counting. The next minute, he said "min2" Lifetime Supply Every minute, he said "min(0)" When it finally reached 30, he said something different. He said, "Evil and good are two different forces, but evil will trample the good." I kinda gotten mad about it and said, "That's not true. Evil never wins." He later on made my entire screen into the same quote. I left because of this, thinking he was just a hacker. Before They Return When I played Sandbox (1), he came again. He said "There's no running from evil, good has already lost." I yelled at him not to stalk me, but he kept on doing it. I tried reporting him, but his username wouldn't come in the report box. I eventually left the game and told about it on the forums. Right when I told about it, the thread got locked by him. He also left a reply saying "You're not leaving, let me take your soul" Game theory I was instantly forced to be in a certain game. In the game contained souls flying around the place. There was agony wherever I went, and I thought I was going insane. As soon as I walked deeper, I saw corpses that seemed like they were tortured. I started shivering and looked behind me just to make sure he's not there. I swore I saw him for a quick second. When I looked back, my robloxian was gone. It exited by itself, and I couldn't get back in roblox. Is sanity keeping us safe? I kept on seeing him everywhere. As I blocked my eyes, I heard more voices. I started yelling to be free, only making my insanity worse. I soon fainted and appeard in a hospital. They said I was having a huge injury, but was lucky to survive. I stopped seeing him, and everything went back to normal. I never wanted to play a video game again. They made me go to a mental class everyday after school until evening. I couldn't take my insanity anymore. Whenever I think of roblox, I think of him, making me sob and go more insane. Randomnoob48888 (talk) 18:44, July 20, 2015 (UTC)